


Без тебя

by newmarch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Что чувствовал Шерлок, когда Джон ушёл. Или не вернулся. Когда Джон перестал быть рядом.Время действия — третий сезон. Примерно где-то там.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:** М., которая когда-то была мне дороже всех на свете. 
> 
> ООС в шапке стоит не просто так, и великий детектив выглядит здесь влюблённой школьницей, которую отшил самый красивый мальчик параллели. В конце я попытаюсь это как-то оправдать.  
> Хронология сериала? Какая хронология?  
> Нет, автору не стыдно за всё это.  
> Всё идёт именно так, как и было задумано.  
> Згорів сарай - гори й хата (автор начал писать это то ли во время, то ли после выхода третьего сезона, поэтому возможны некоторые косяки, которые не случились бы, начни он писать сейчас).  
> Возможно, главный герой в итоге умрет. Решение ещё не принято. Вы начинаете читать на свой страх и риск.

За окном танцевали снежинки. Они падали за широкие отвороты свитеров смеющихся прохожих, и те смеялись ещё громче. Февраль. Работа. Скука. Редкие столкновения в коридоре с разными людьми. В последнее время чаще всего с миссис Хадсон.

— Ах, Шерлок, ты так похудел!

— Шерлок, нужно иногда выходить на улицу, а то твоя бледность становится болезненной!

— Шерлок, почему бы тебе не позвонить Джону? Вы ведь друзья, поинтересовался бы, как у него дела!

— Шерлок!

— Шерлок…

О. Последнее, кажется, с жалостью. Холмс не расслышал. И не должен был бы. Он лежал на диване в попытке повернуться к своим проблемам спиной, стараясь не реагировать на то, что поясница голая, и от этого холодно всему телу. Не было сил и желания идти искать что-то, во что можно было бы закутаться. Как в кокон. И не вылезать. До весны. Холодно. Холмс стоически это терпел, и, прикрывая на секунды глаза, надеялся на чудо. Чудо должно было зайти в комнату, закрыть форточку, отчитать детектива за беспорядок, укутать в плед и, может быть, сунуть в руки чашку с горячим чаем.

Не должно. Это Шерлок сам однажды стал воспринимать Джона как должное. Привязался. В тишине пустой комнаты это было не так страшно признавать. Скрипка по-прежнему была живой, но не звенела для него.

Время шло. А Шерлока не отпускало ощущение потери. Неприятное тянущее иррациональное ощущение потери. Ужасное. Неповторимое. Единственное в своем роде. На грани сна и яви оно казалось даже по-своему прекрасным. Полусон.

Полусон — это состояние коматозного сумасшествия. Наверное. Так кажется. Холмс не уверен. Он только хочет обнять огромную чашку с чаем, заваренным теплым заботливым Джоном и дело. С ним. Чтобы как раньше — блог, не самые удачные сравнения, и пронизывающая насквозь искренность.

Это была такая способность военного врача в отставке. Он цеплял своей самоотверженностью, ненавязчивой заботой и преданностью тех, кого считал близкими. И исцелял — почти такими же самоотверженностью, ненавязчивой заботой и преданностью.

Чай. Да. Что же. Шерлок сам вполне способен сделать себе чай. И даже не ошпариться от большой задумчивости чайником.

_Чёрт._

_Вот ведь…_

_Сколько это будет продолжаться?_

_Джон?.._


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Шерлок две недели безвылазно сидит дома, а потом выходит в магазин, потому что все, даже самые экстренные, запасы съестного закончились, он обнаруживает, что совершенно не понимает, что происходит вокруг. Улицу как будто подменили. Город тоже. И небо в тот же список. Все неправильно, скомкано и проходит мимо — Холмс видит движение словно в замедленной съемке и сконфуженно оглядывается по сторонам, каким-то образом умудряясь не втянуть голову в плечи. Люди, машины, — мешанина звуков, запахов и света раздражает органы чувств, которые за это время успели привыкнуть к почти абсолютной тишине и отсутствию движения. 

Шерлок чувствует себя здесь лишним, неуместным, инородным телом. Чувствует, что не может вписаться даже где-то сбоку на дальнем плане среди этих людей. Толпа поглощает его, растворяет в себе, и Шерлок с ужасом понимает, что подчиняется. Без оговорок. Он позволяет незримо разрушать себя до основания, до самой своей сути. Уничтожать через изменение. Воплощать в жизнь самый большой его страх — страх стать таким же заурядным, как и все остальные, потому что всякие ресурсы рано или поздно себя исчерпывают, а Шерлок по-прежнему человек, кусок живой материи, сгусток органических соединений. Однажды его энергия тоже закончится. А сейчас… 

Сейчас фильм его динамичной, наполненной жизни снова поставили на паузу. Так уже бывало, не раз и не два. Действие — приостановлено, внутреннее, сокрытое от глаз зрителя движение мыслей — как назло только ускоряется. Или так кажется в периоды изматывающей больше, чем погони и перестрелки, скуки. 

Или не совсем на паузу? В этот раз что-то идет не так. Наступила ночь и зритель решил выключить ноутбук, так и не досмотрев до финала? Или остановил ставший скучным фильм, не дожидаясь очевидной с самого начала развязки? Но ведь Шерлок так старательно играл свою роль! Каждая секунда была выверена, вышколена, законсервирована в идеальной памяти и представлена в отработанном до автоматизма виде. Каждая. Исключений нет. Неужели он действительно оказался только бездарным актеришкой, который только пытается выглядеть неповторимым, силой выдавливая из себя то, чего в нем на самом деле нет? Что же, тогда неудивительно, что Джон предпочел другого партнера себе в пару. Это закономерно и естественно.

Когда Шерлок две недели безвылазно сидит дома, а потом выходит в магазин, он чувствует себя здесь лишним, неуместным, инородным телом. Он не принадлежит этому месту. Он принадлежит не этому месту. Он идет вперед, неестественно выпрямив спину и напрягаясь до предела. Глаза его не горят лихорадочно, а лишь тускло отсвечивают иногда, когда Холмс фокусирует взгляд на пять метров дальше носков своих ботинок. Смешивается с потоком безликих людей вокруг. И не позволяет своим наблюдениям оформиться во что-то конкретное. Он теперь просто один из, насильно впаянный в реальность.

Только.

И не более.


	3. Chapter 3

В разговорах с Майкрофтом всегда есть что-то такое тяжелое, родом из детства, что хочется спрятаться под кроватью в надежде, что тебя никогда-никогда не обнаружат, и можно будет спокойно дожить до конца своих дней без голоса и придирчивого взгляда старшего брата. В этих разговорах последнее слово всегда остается за единственным рыжим Холмсом в семье, хотя Шерлок из кожи вон лезет, чтобы это изменить. И сводятся они к одному: Шерлок должен.

Должен: навестить мамулю; не расстраивать своих любящих родственников; прилично вести себя на семейных обедах.

Должен: взяться за дело государственной важности; не выливать на случайных встречных потоки информации, которые им ни к чему.

Должен: разобраться с собой и своей жизнью, потому что скоро он скатится на самое дно.

Должен. Должен! Должен, чёрт возьми, когда это уже закончится? Он отдал все свои долги, до единого, выплатил сполна, и стране, и семье, и своей нелепой потерянной жизни. Целиком и полностью. Неужели ему и теперь не позволят дышать так медленно, как хочется во времена застоев? И сколько это тогда ещё будет продолжаться?

Вся злость Шерлока маячит сейчас где-то далеко и, скорее, по привычке, которая вопреки прожитым годам по-прежнему свежая и блестит не хуже новой. Но она есть, и скоро станет яростью. Как только Майкрофт заставит сознание младшего брата сосредоточиться на себе, а не чем-то внутреннем, глубоко спрятанном, самом сокровенном. Как бы его не выдать случайно, это сокровенное, не предназначенное для всеобщего любования. Выложить на поверхность переживания, выставить напоказ кровоточащее нутро? Нет уж, увольте. Старший брат с садистским удовольствием нарочно сделает хуже.

Единственное, что консультирующий детектив пропускает в себя из сказанного за последние десять минут, это требование почти в ультимативной форме что-то сделать. Информация о том, что именно нужно сделать, успешно проходит мимо.

В итоге Холмс-младший прикинулся, будто впал в спячку и шевелиться ближайшие три месяца не собирается. Во всяком случае, это было выгодно, потому что Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул, попросил звонить кому-то, скорее всего, мамуле, и ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Шерлок не видел смысла в том, чтобы кому-то звонить.

Шерлок не видел смысла в том, чтобы что-то делать.

Шерлок не видел смысла в том, чтобы расшевеливать себя. На это были способны он сам, да ещё некий Джон Уотсон, военный врач в отставке, съехавший несколько месяцев назад.

Так вот. Военный врач в отставке съехал. Да. Несколько месяцев назад.

Шерлок поймал себя на том, что его мысли ходят по кругу. Это всегда так было? Или только недавно появилось в нем? Непонятно. Как непонятно и то, к чему оно и значит ли что-то важное. 

Джон Уотсон съехал, следовательно, теперь Шерлока Холмса может расшевелить только он сам. Только сам себя, собственными силами ради чего-то там. Чего-то важного? Да, пожалуй. Скорее всего. Шерлок не уверен. Дедукция здесь никак помочь не сможет. Нет, не сможет. Точно нет.

А зачем?

— Восхитительно!

— Великолепно!

— Невероятно!

— Поразительно!

Некий Джон Уотсон (военный врач в отставке, если кому интересно) съехал.

Ну, съехал, и что?

Тихо зато.

…стало.

А места преступлений превратились чуть ли не в кошмар.

Холмс два дня назад обнаружил, что пустота за спиной весьма ощутима. Её бы можно было, наверное, заполнить кем-то ещё, но Шерлок отбросил это в сторону.

И правильно сделал. Место преступления. Дело. Интересное дело. Лейстрейд сказал что-то вроде: «Это должно тебя взбодрить».

Точно. Взбодрить. Встряска. Ему нужна встряска, а эмоции и чисто человеческие привязанности пусть останутся где-то там, в тех месяцах, когда Джон Уотсон, который военный врач в отставке, помните? — жил на Бейкер-стрит. А много ли таких Джонов Уотсонов в мире?

 _Таких_ только один. Один. И он съехал.

А что Шерлок забыл в этом переулке? Ах, да. Убийство. Или самоубийство. Но вряд ли. Ножом… это больно. Люди так устроены — они боятся боли. Очень сильно боятся. И зачастую, если решают покончить с собой, то предпочитают выбрать тот вариант, в котором им придётся испытать меньше боли перед смертью.

И зачем, спрашивается? Если уж ты до такого опустился, то считаешь свою жизнь ужасной. Следовательно, никакая боль тебе уже не страшна. А учитывая тот факт, что душевные страдания переживаются гораздо тяжелее, чем физические (да неужели?), и подавно. Страх. Боязнь. Смысл какой? Хуже-то все равно уже не будет.

Может, если почувствуешь крик нервных окончаний от соприкосновения живой кожи с лезвием, поймёшь себя более живым и передумаешь?

Но передумывать — это глупо. Принятые решения нужно воплощать в жизнь, иначе они будут висеть на тобой, пока не исполнишь все данные самому себе обещания.

Меньше боли.

Шерлок обязательно уберёт кресло Джона. Обязательно. Вот только придумает, зачем будет это делать, и уберёт. Да. Так и сделает. Вот, что он сделает.


	4. Chapter 4

Жизнь идет своим чередом, не задавая лишних вопросов, в своем собственном ритме, не сбиваясь на что-то постороннее и глядя только в будущее. Жизнь очень мудрое создание, даже без сравнения с человеком, который значительную часть своего времени идёт спиной вперёд только из-за того, что привязан к картинкам из прошлого на эмоциональном уровне. Чисто человеческом уровне, так как ни у одного существа на Земле его больше нет.

Везёт же некоторым.

Тем, которые не чувствуют, тем, у кого нет души с особым предназначением. Будь оно проклято, это особое предназначение и душа вместе с ним, Шерлок не подписывался. Вряд ли вообще кто-либо в здравом рассудке согласился бы на эту пытку. Только человек имеет такое счастье двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю.

Чувства надо заглушать. Силой. Потому что иначе мозг в работу не включится, и трезвая оценка ситуации пройдет мимо, а это чревато определённого рода последствиями. Вот сейчас что? Одни неприятности, сплошные неудобства. Кому сказать спасибо за это? Своей человеческой сущности.

Увы, Шерлок тоже человек, как бы ему это не нравилось. Он бы много отдал, чтобы совсем избавиться от эмоций, оставить только холодный разум, тогда было бы в разы легче. Не было бы никаких привязанностей, не нужно было бы специально переключать свои мысли на _не Джона_.

Холмс, к своему ужасу, последние несколько месяцев только о нём и думает. Или видит в себе только это, что сути не меняет и только усугубляет прежнее восприятие ситуации.

Давно пора переключиться на другие вещи. Дела, например.

До знакомства с Уотсоном Шерлок только ими и жил. Иногда он ещё выкуривал две пачки сигарет за раз или употреблял наркотики, всегда сосредотачиваясь только на собственных ощущениях, но в остальное время его либо разрывала на куски скука, либо посещал дорогой и любимый брат. И что именно из этого было невыносимей, можно вынести отдельным вопросом.

Шерлок считает, что даже при таком раскладе ему давно пора вернуться к тому образу жизни, который был до Джона. Шерлок считает, что он вообще по идее как бы не должен был бы впасть в это состояние, смахивающее на спячку во время тяжелой болезни, осложняемой температурой. Шерлок злится на свою чувствительную сторону, которая тихо скулит, навевая ещё большую тоску на всё его существо. А эта сволочь ещё сжимается в комок под ребрами и надрывно шепчет: «Подожди немного, я вот сейчас оклемаюсь и мы пойдем дальше». Как же. Который месяц уже пошёл? Чувствительная сторона думает, что счёт идёт всё ещё на часы, пусть стремящиеся к бесконечности, но всё ещё на часы. Шерлок прячет подальше настенный календарь и закрывает пальцами на экране телефона то место, где обычно высвечивается дата. Ему не интересно. Его это не волнует. По Лондону так кстати тяжело понять, что сейчас за время года. Это если считать, что Лондон — только город, а не живое существо. По людям можно. Это так просто — смотреть на людей и понимать, какой сейчас месяц, что значительного происходит в мире, какой из нелепых бессмысленных праздников приближается. Так просто.

Так просто, что Шерлок уже несколько минут стоит посреди улицы, остановившись как вкопанный, и пытается осознать, что вообще вокруг происходит. Холмс _не видит_. Ни-че-го. Скрытая информация окружающего пространства теперь от него ускользает. Ему приходится — подумать только! — приглядываться и специально фокусировать взгляд на мелочах. Последний раз такое было, когда он только учился наблюдать и делать выводы, — очень давно. Да и зачем тратить силы на обогрев Вселенной? Теперь-то некому оценивать гениальные выводы.

Каким-то немыслимым образом Шерлок привык к восхищенным восклицаниям Джона. А он ведь был отнюдь не первым человеком, пытающимся его понять или — о ужас! — стать другом. Некоторым даже удавалось это отчасти провернуть. Те же Лестрейд и Молли, например. Но оба они всё равно оставались достаточно далеко, чтобы не начать приносить дискомфорт в ощущения. С Джоном было по-другому.

Он пришёл в запыленную комнату на Бейкер-стрит и без разрешения стал садиться на Шерлоков диван, перекладывать с места на место Шерлоковы подушки и раздвигать части тел в Шерлоковом холодильнике. Холмс ещё очень долго ощущал 221-b _только своей_ квартирой. А Джон влез в неё со своими правилами и сделал консерватизму Шерлока весьма неприятно.

Сначала это были только лёгкие почти незаметные в адреналиновом угаре царапины. Потом их края начали кровоточить. Потом по ним, ещё не зажившим до конца, прошлись ещё раз, уже наждачной бумагой. Компромиссов в этом не было. Раны уже горели и пекли от легчайшего соприкосновения с воздухом или водой так, что хотелось выть.

Что самое увлекательное, Уотсон это видел. Видел и ничего не предпринимал. Что уж говорить — настоящий врач. Человек, который по предварительной задумке должен заботиться о чужих ранах. Но в отношениях со своим дедуктивным соседом он предпочитал, видимо, об этом забывать.

Шерлок циклился на своих потревоженных границах, и неизвестно, когда бы это прекратилось, и прекратилось ли вообще, если бы он случайно не узнал о том, что раны самого Джона были гораздо более глубокими, чем его собственные. Потому что Джон жил с постоянно кровоточащей душой чуть ли не с семнадцати, в то время как Холмсу дали что-то вроде отсрочки длиною в десять лет. Во всяком случае, кошмары Шерлоку каждую ночь не снились, и ему не приходилось в особо тяжёлые дни сидеть на кухне до самого утра в компании ноутбука и своих невесёлых мыслей.

Уотсон постоянно менял личное пространство Шерлока, даже не оказываясь в нем. Уотсон жутко раздражался, когда Шерлок влазил в Джоновы чётко отмеченные метр на метр и просто там находился.

А потом раны постепенно затянулись. С трудом, но затянулись. Фокус состоял в том, что образовавшиеся рубцы не принадлежали каждому отдельно, а были размытым переходом от Джона к Шерлоку. Или наоборот. В новых условиях сожительства этого было уже не разобрать. Акварель перетекает из тяжёлого насыщенного тёмно-синего в полупрозрачный лёгкий невесомый голубой.

Но так близко они были только до того злосчастного фальшивого падения. А сейчас… сейчас они оторвались друг от друга.

И это было больно. Очень. Заживо, с кровью, с выкручивающим всё существо состоянием ужаса, когда даже кричать нет сил, а просто туго перехватывает горло и дышать себя приходится заставлять. Получается через зубы, да и то с большим трудом и под судорожные сокращения диафрагмы.

После этого одно неловкое касание разрывало все тщательно наложенные швы, набегающей кровью можно было бы вместо воды напоить странника в пустыне, а ночью было невозможно заснуть вне зависимости от степени усталости от прошедшего дня.

У Шерлока не получалось избавиться от этих пульсирующих ощущений. Он хотел, он старался, он промывал все раны, даже самые мелкие, чистейшей ледяной водой своего сознания, но стоило ей коснуться горячей кожи — сразу испарялась с раздражающим шипением. Детектив, к своему удивлению, непониманию, а в скором времени и ужасу, не мог выйти из этого состояния. По крайней мере, своими силами. Чьими-либо силами, как бы они ни старались. В какой-то момент Холмс стал сомневаться даже в Джоне. Их короткие встречи уже не приносили облегчения, а делали только хуже. Шерлок потерял то ощущение, которое держало его на плаву годы — ощущение того, что Джон сможет вытащить его откуда угодно. И потеря эта тоже болела.

Позже консультант заметил, что отсутствие доктора сказалось также на его способности вести дела. Нет, он по-прежнему оставался гениальным детективом, но некоторые вещи получались у Джона в сотню или даже в тысячу раз лучше, поэтому когда-то они полностью легли на плечи последнего, и Шерлок, видимо, очень быстро растерял все свои навыки в общении с людьми, готовке, поддержании номинального порядке в квартире (это чтобы было где пройти в кухне и гостиной и не перепрыгивать каждый раз всю эту свалку) и прочее-прочее-прочее. Все эти бытовые мелочи поддерживал Джон, поэтому Шерлок удалил эту информацию за ненадобностью. А сейчас жизнь Великого и Непревзойденного Шерлока Холмса напоминала катастрофу локального характера и летела под откос.

Вот обязательно было Уотсону съезжать с Бейкер-стрит?

«Не надо было с крыши прыгать».

Теперь Шерлоку приходилось осаждать себя самому, о чем он помнил не всегда, точнее, не помнил вовсе в девяноста восьми случаях из ста. И это был, пожалуй, самый тяжёлый аспект его нынешней жизни. Можно было пережить отсутствие регулярного обеда или ужина, хорошего кофе по утрам, задолженность по счетам за квартиру. А вот то, что Шерлок остался без своего переводчика и проводника в социуме, било весьма ощутимо. Некому сглаживать углы, некому с упрёком окликать его по имени; не с кем общаться только при помощи взглядов, не с кем вдвоём так ловко прописывать пространство вокруг себя, не на кого смотреть в духе: «Такое обращение с этим недалёким парнем лучше? Это ты предпочел бы увидеть?».

Шерлок был невыносим из-за своей прямолинейности; Джону нужно было только бросить короткий недовольный взгляд на соседа, чтобы он заткнулся.

Шерлок высказывал свое мнение в резкой грубой форме; Джону было достаточно положить руку на плечо соседа в немой просьбе, чтобы он начал выбирать выражения.

Шерлок предпочитал выкладывать перед Скотланд-Ярдом только окончательные выводы; Джон восклицал свое «Поразительно!», и Шерлок пускался в объяснения, доставляющие истинное удовольствие только двоим присутствующим в комнате людям, которые каждый день вели свой незримый танец, попеременно перехватывая инициативу друг и друга так, будто провели вместе не год-полтора, а целую вечность и несколько жизней сверху.

Один из партнеров ушел из пары, а второй только с ним и умел танцевать. И это было жестоко. Но, в самом деле, не провести же всю жизнь на паркете? Как бы здорово это ни было. Да и влюбляться в своих партнеров по танцу — дурной тон. Они ведь вместе только ради дела, часы тренировок ради трёх минут в сверкающем зале перед возбужденной публикой и придирчивыми судьями.

Шерлок и Джон встретились в том возрасте, когда на соревнования уже не отправляют. И танцевали они всегда в пустом зале, не включая свет, без зрителей и посторонних. Только для себя. Этот танец был только для них двоих.

А сейчас что?

Шерлок курит у себя в спальне, отдаленно подозревая, что сильно пожалеет об этом, когда ляжет спать, а постельное белье насквозь провоняет табачным дымом. Пепел осыпается на белоснежную простынь, и Шерлок не смахивает его на пол — пусть останутся серые пятна, всё равно уже какое-то разнообразие на идеальном незапятнанном полотне. За закрытой дверью этого все равно никто не увидит. А ведь перед Шерлоком сейчас закрываются так много разных дверей.


	5. Chapter 5

_[Доставлено —_ **Джон** ]  
Сделай что-то с этим сквозняком.  
SH 

_[Доставлено —_ **Джон** ]  
Молоко закончилось.  
SH 

_[Доставлено —_ **Джон** ]  
Нужна твоя помощь.  
SH 

_[Доставлено —_ **Джон** ]  
Есть интересное дело.  
SH 

Шерлок задумчиво постучал телефоном по губам. На этот раз Лестрейд подкинул ему нечто действительно качественное — по крайней мере, так оно выглядело на первый взгляд.

Холмс выпадал из реальности. Конечно, с ним такое случалось уже давно и относительно регулярно, но когда стало окончательно ясно, что Джон не вернется на Бейкер-стрит, это состояние стало более затяжным и мутным. Сложнее выходить из него и приходить в себя, анализировать, что за время транса на самом деле произошло, а что только привиделось. Обычно эти реальности очень резко отличались друг от друга, и как следствие, сопоставить их отличия было сложнее, чем если бы…

_Чем если бы что?_

…Джон никуда не уезжал.

Холмс терялся в собственных мыслях.

_Дожили._

_[Отправлено — **Джон** ]  
Чисто для справки — у меня нет возможности срываться к тебе по первому зову._

Шерлок осматривается вокруг — пыль видна в луче света, на потолке крохотные трещинки разбегаются паутиной, миссис Хадсон что-то готовит внизу. В комнате бардак. Прежний бардак, сильно смахивающий уже на истинный хаос.

Шерлок осмеливается позвонить.

— Привет.

— Что-то серьёзное случилось? — в голосе Джона признаки зарождающейся тревоги.

— Извини, что отвлек.

_Что отвлекал постоянно._

— Да ничего. Если хочешь, могу приехать ближе к вечеру.

— Не нужно, — голос дрогнул. Плохо дело. А ведь Шерлок считал, что держит себя в руках. Сообщения именно этим и хороши — можно только догадываться, что за эмоции вкладываются в слова.

— Уверен?

Шерлок успевает выдохнуть перед тем, как ответить.

— Да.

Да — потому что хватит уже срывать Джона даже ради интересных дел. Джон теперь принадлежит совсем другой жизни.

Шерлок кладет трубку.

Поп-культура говорит, что снайперы выдыхают, прежде чем спустить курок.

_[Доставлено —_ **Джон** ]  
Приходи, если можешь.  
SH 

_[Доставлено —_ **Джон** ]  
Если не можешь — всё равно приходи.  
SH 

_[Доставлено —_ **Джон** ]  
Может быть опасно.  
SH 

Шерлок прокручивает переписку с другом в самое начало — она состоит большей своей частью из сообщений Холмса. Требования и адреса. Иногда что-то третье, и Шерлок не может придумать этому самому третьему названия. Редкие сообщения Джона — свойственная ему мягкость есть в каждом, даже в тех, которые своим смыслом являются резкими «Нет!».

«Опции» — что может предложить телефон?

«Новое сообщение», «Добавить медиафайл», «Вызов»… «Удалить сообщения»?

Шерлок отмечает галочками все. Рациональнее было бы «Удалить беседу», но Шерлок хочет последний раз просмотреть эту историю. «Удалить», «Вы действительно хотите удалить выбранные сообщения?», «Да», — Шерлок стирает все до единого.

Может, так ему будет легче отпустить Джона?


	6. Chapter 6

Они хохочут, как умалишённые, привалившись к стене в коридоре на первом этаже. Хохочут так, как ни один из них уже давно не смеялся. Горят свободой, наверное.

Те воспоминания, которые Шерлок хотел бы сделать самыми яркими, с каждым днем блёкнут всё ощутимее. Шерлок уже не уверен, что это происходило в реальности.

Плачут они порознь и только однажды. В себе Шерлок это отмечает только по тому, как на щеке появилась холодная влажная дорожка, шириной едва достигающая четверть дюйма. Джон же прижимает уголки глаз пальцами, тяжело дышит и глушит в себе то, что грозится вырваться наружу судорожными всхлипами — солдату не положено. А солдат держится из последних сил. Держится. Это то, что Шерлок замечает на кладбище, и это воспоминание тоже истончается со временем.

Шерлоку не нужно что-то глушить, как-то держаться, где-то молчать, чтобы не сорваться и не выболтать всё, что есть сейчас внутри, нет. Глушить нечего — внутри совершенно пусто. И это «пусто» звенит так громко, что у Холмса закладывает уши и выворачивает желудок наизнанку.

Какие-то эмоции возникают теперь только в тех ситуациях, которые можно было бы назвать неловкими или стрессовыми, и появляются эти чувства настолько неожиданно, что Шерлок не успевает приказать им не высовываться. В ресторане или в вагоне метро — перед Уотсоном и случайно. В остальное время, когда Шерлок наедине с собой (когда он в одиночестве), его может хватить только на машинальный вздох — люди обычно ими что-то проявляют, но Шерлок ведь не относится к «обычно». Шерлоку просто кажется, что нечто внутри него вот-вот взвоет от тоски, но Холмс знает, что сил у этого существа на столь громкое действие нет.

Нейтрально. Всё нейтрально, в нуле — ни хорошо, ни плохо. Шерлок — само безразличие, его ничто не колышет. И это удобно, весьма удобно.

А при Джоне что-то переворачивается. Хочется кричать, и желание это остается ещё несколько минут после того, как Уотсон уходит. Или уходит сам Шерлок. Когда как, раз на раз не приходится.

То, что переворачивается, имеет дурную привычку дрожать в солнечном сплетении, становиться колючим, угловатым, режущим по краям, или же мягким и легким, как прикосновение пера через ткань серой ветровки. Всегда по-разному и, что больше всего раздражает, бессистемно — никакой связи в этих ощущениях великий детектив найти не может, как ни старается.

В остальном же…

Шерлок один в квартире. Лежит на диване, бессмысленно уставившись в потолок, и не чувствует ничего — будь то сжимающийся в легких воздух, либо растягивающая до возможных или не очень пределов грудную клетку радость. Ни-че-го.

Джон ведь давно уже съехал.


	7. Chapter 7

Состояние уже знакомо Шерлоку, ему приходилось с ним сталкиваться какое-то количество раз. Примерно поровну пришлось на университетские годы и годы «смерти», и еще несколько вне этого. Но даже так обнаружить и признать его было почему-то непросто, как будто и не было никогда, как будто это впервые. 

Собственное тело предает его. 

Тревога поднимается от одного неосторожного движения и легко заполняет все тело, будто всколыхнувшаяся со дна стакана муть от слишком мелко смолотого кофе. 

Подташнивает от любого запаха и уж тем более от любого вкуса. Из-за этого не хочется есть. Пить тоже, даже вода в какой-то момент становится омерзительной. 

Голова кружится и болит. Боль давит на виски одновременно и внутрь черепа, и наружу. 

Сердце колотится.

Воздух распирает легкие — но почему-то ему все равно его не хватает для того, чтобы насытить клетки кислородом. Раз в несколько часов Шерлоку начинает казаться, что он задыхается, что он вот-вот задохнется. 

Квартира предает его. 

Пространство вокруг искажается, кривится, гнется, обманывает Шерлока. Он натыкается на углы там, где их раньше не было. Или там, где их не должно быть, там, где до них еще должно еще быть хотя бы несколько футов. Вещи теряются в недрах дома. Свет слишком яркий, от него пекут глаза. Лестница как будто прибавила себе ступенек и стала круче. 

Сознание и восприятие предают его.

Шерлок не помнит, как оказывается у себя в спальне — и как возвращается в гостиную. Он не помнит, в какой момент взял на кухне яблоко, и было яблоко именно на кухне до этого или где-то еще. Он не помнит, в какой момент надел халат, а потом не помнит, куда он делся. Он не помнит, когда последний раз звонил Лестрейду по поводу нынешнего дела — вроде бы, это было вчера, но Шерлок не уверен в этом. Он не помнит, сообщал ли он детали, которые обнаружил в последнее время. 

Он чувствует себя потерянным и слепым, как котенок, который слишком мал, который едва родился, и у которого еще не открылись глаза. У него есть дело, но он все равно большую часть времени не понимает, куда себя пристроить. Эта неприкаянность раздражает. 

Он мало спит. И качество того сна, который ему перепадает, не просто желает лучшего — в отдельные дни Шерлок вовсе отказывается от идеи попытаться уснуть, потому что уж лучше головокружение и легкая дезориентация в пространстве, чем то, что у него получается в часы сна. Иногда ему снится что-то похожее на кошмары, иногда ничего не снится. Шерлок постепенно забывает о том, каково это — быть убаюканным _просто присутствием_ Джона где-то в квартире. 

Шерлок не уверен — он почти ни в чем не уверен, на самом-то деле — но, кажется, когда-то он видел где-то описание того состояния, в котором оказался из-за стечения обстоятельств. Давно, еще с Джоном. Вероятно, это был какой-то фильм, Джон всегда любил художественные фильмы.

В какой-то момент спать уже и не хочется. Шерлок чувствует себя бодрым — и еще так, будто его накачали гелием, и он стал шариком, к концу ленточки которого привязали камень, чтобы он не мог улететь высоко. Высоко-высоко, к самому солнцу. А Шерлок хотел бы улететь, понимает он. Может быть, под солнцем его руки не будут дрожать, и глаза немного прослезятся, и будет легче смотреть на мир, а тело перестанет мучить неестественный холодок на коже, который даже не пытается проникнуть куда-то глубже, к внутренним органам. 

Шерлока немного пугает то, что он чуть не падает все-таки с лестницы, когда нужно ехать на место преступления. Тогда его предают в одну секунду и тело, и квартира — он пошатывается, и спасает его рука Лестрейда, который успевает среагировать за мгновение до того, как Шерлок Холмс свернет себе шею. 

Шерлок смотрит на Грега непонимающе и не может вспомнить, как он выходил из гостиной на лестничную клетку. Он беспомощно оглядывается на дверной проем, и все выглядит так, будто он просто переместился в пространстве, как в научно-фантастическом фильме. 

Или прошел сквозь стену, словно призрак. 

Лестрейд крепче сжимает его предплечье крепкими пальцами, обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза. 

— Достать тебе хорошее снотворное? — без особой надежды спрашивает он. Грег знает, что Шерлок редко спит во время дел, но это растянулось уже на несколько недель, а Грег подозревает, что причина не только в деле. 

— Да, — просто отвечает Шерлок, сам не ожидая этого. Ему неожиданно страшно от того, что происходит, да и умереть на лестнице… Он предпочел бы покончить с собой при помощи наркотиков, когда он сам решит, а не вот так, оступившись из-за шума в голове. — Достань.


End file.
